


December 1st

by dreaminginmint



Series: Advent with volleyball nerds [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Baking, But theyre all absolutely in love, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Kenma and Akaashi are kinda done with them, Kuroo and Bo are a mess, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:35:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreaminginmint/pseuds/dreaminginmint
Summary: It's their first Christmas together and since Bokuto is basically excited for Christmas the hour Halloween is over, Kuroo decided to go shopping and then get his boyfriends together in the kitchen to have some fun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> These four are honestly such a domestic bunch. Their cute and I'm like Bo and excited for christmas for far too long so here domestic cookie baking! Please enjoy

The calendar that hung on the wall hadn't even been changed to december yet, but Bokuto had already been excited for christmas the day he had changed it to november. So Kuroo took the chance to have some fun with his boyfriends, now that it was finally december. 

He had gone grocery shopping after his lectures without telling anyone so there he was, the key to their little flat in one hand, a big bag full of things to make his plan work in the other.   
“Oy, I'm home!”, he exclaimed, setting the bag down. He kicked his shoes off and got rid of his scarf and jacket. He loved that their flat was rather small, it made it cozy. The hallway was nearly non existent so you ended up right in the living room with the small open kitchen. It was the heart of the apartment, the center of their own colliding galaxies.   
Kenma and Bokuto were sitting close to each other on the ground playing a video game on their PlayStation. Akaashi was half sitting, half laying on the couch behind them, his laptop on his legs, probably for some college work, but in fact all his attention was captured by the game playing on the screen. 

Without taking their eyes off of the screen, Bokuto exclaimed an excited “welcome home”, drowning whatever Kenma mumbled, but Kuroo caught a glimpse of a smile on his lips and that was enough for him.   
Akaashi ended up being the first to turn around and look at Kuroo, who placed the bag onto the kitchen counter. “You went shopping”, it was half statement, half question. “Yeah, got a surprise for y’all.” Akaashi’s face lit up a little at these words, Bokuto’s did a lot.   
He got so excited, he paused the game turning around to look at Kuroo. Kenma grumbled furiously besides him: “I wanted to finish that”. “We can later”, he shrugged, “what is it?” A clear difference in priorities. 

Kuroo had a wide grin on his face, he loved how easily excited Bokuto was and how Kenma was way harder to impress, while Akaashi was somewhere in between, differing with the mood he was in that day. “I'm sure you'll like it! I just need y’all here.”   
To everyone's surprise Kenma was the first to get up. He climbed over Bokuto and made his way to Kuroo. Once he reached him, he wrapped his arm around him and snuggled up to him like a huffy child searching comfort.   
Kuroo chuckled, placing one arm around him, gently stroking the soft blonde hair in response with the other hand. “Awh, do I need to protect you from mean Bo?”, he asked in a tone as if he was actually talking to a child.  
Kenma backed off just a little to frown up at him and rolled his eyes.   
Still grinning, Kuroo placed a soft kiss on Kenma’s lips, whose features immediately softened again. It was just a quick kiss, just a short touch of their lips. It had become a habit between them. They shared a lot of these everyday. They prefered a million little ones over just a few big ones. 

Akaashi was carefully inspecting the things Kuroo had bought. Calmly he fished for the mysterious, white paper bag that was laying on top of the groceries. Whatever it was, that was in there, made a metallic clicking sound. Bokuto was standing closely behind him, watching his movements from over his shoulder. He opened the bag and blindly took one of the things in there out.   
It was a metallic cookie cutter in the shape of a snowman. A huge smile spread over Bokuto’s face and his voice was full of excitement: “We’re making cookies!” Kuroo laughed gently: “I knew you’d like it.”  
“That's gonna be a horrible mess”, Akaashi sighed but there was a small grin on his face anyway. Expectantly Kuroo looked down at Kenma. He looked a little bothered, not really into the whole thing. Kuroo tightened his grip on him. “I've got one for you that looks like a kitten and I got a bunch of stuff for you to decorate them with.” Kenma sighed in defeat: “Fine, but just because I can eat them while finishing my game.” His boyfriend giggled, making him smile softly as well. 

It took some time until they had found everything they needed. The measuring cup had been behind the cereal boxes and the kitchen scale in a big pot they hadn't used in ages. Their kitchen was not necessarily messy, things they didn't use often just didn't really have a certain place they belonged to, so they ended up somewhere where they couldn't get in the way.   
Kenma and Akaashi were standing in front of the table feeling a little overwhelmed by all the things that were on it. They exchanged a worried gaze. “Do you really think we’ll be able to get this right?”, Kenma wondered out loud.   
Kuroo and Bokuto looked enthusiastically at each other. “Obviously we can do this”, Bokuto decided, seemingly very convinced of himself. Akaashi slightly shook his head, rather to himself: “Obviously.”

Kuroo had searched for a recipe to follow beforehand so he was guiding everyone while doing some stuff on his own. He knew that Bokuto was the most excited for this so he gave him the most tasks to do.   
Akaashi and Kenma watched over the chaotic pair, trying to prevent any horrible accidents from happening. 

“We need 200 grams of sugar”, Kuroo read out from the screenshot on his phone. In utter horror Akaashi noticed Bokuto taking the plastic container with the red lid out of the cupboard. “Bokuto”, he burst out in an attempt to stop him. He sighed in relief, when Bokuto turned around to look at him instead of starting to pour the content of the container in the bowl: “That's salt.”  
For a moment the whole kitchen was silent until Kuroo broke it, sounding rather amused actually. “‘Kaashi, you saved us”, he gently took the container away, “that would've been awful.”   
“You two are a disaster”, Kenma stated. Although it was so rare that he felt like he must have imagined it, Kuroo heard amusement in Kenma’s voice too and the others must have as well, since Bokuto burst out laughing. Just some moments later, Kuroo was laughing with him, while Akaashi was trying to hold back but his hand couldn't cover up his surprisingly deep laugh and Kenma was giggling quietly. It made them all feel warm inside to see the smallest so vividly enjoying himself. 

Kenma was as right as he could have been, though. Somehow Bokuto and Kuroo had managed to get themselves completely covered in flour. There were white imprints on their pants and their shirts. Flour on their hands and their faces. Kuroo’s jeans were pitch black, so the white handprint on his ass created a defined contrast. The other two were completely clean, even though they had helped too.   
The first batch of batter was ready to be actually transformed into cookies. Akaashi’s and Kenma’s job.   
Bokuto and Kuroo were already planning for making the next one.

It was a real struggle to get the dough rolled out with nothing but a bottle covered in plastic wrap. Obviously they did not own a rolling pin.   
To Kenma's pleasure, Kuroo had not only gotten one cat shaped cookie cutter, but two different designs together with two owls. It really wasn't surprising, that he stuck to those while Akaashi was drawn to the snowman and the snowflake, the shooting star and the angel.   
They were chatting quietly, over christmassy nonsense. 

Somehow the atmosphere felt magical. It was calm and gentle, somehow warm and cozy. They always felt content and safe in their apartment, it truly felt like a home to them, but usually it was noisy and busy. Akaashi liked his music as loud as possible, Kenma prefered his games with the volume turned up, the other two were generally loud characters and that was okay. They enjoyed that but a change was nice. It was still messy and chaotic but that was just how they were, how they loved it. 

They had filled four sheets with cut out cookies, approximately half cats and owls. Both an even number and exactly the same amount of cats and owls, Kenma had to make sure that always four were matching.   
He was carefully handing the last baking sheet over to Kuroo who was standing in front of the oven. He hesitated a moment, meeting his gaze seriously: “Don't burn them.” “Kenma, I got this”, Kuroo took the sheet and shoved it the oven, “trust me.” Kenma looked rather wary but he left it there. 

Akaashi reached for Kenma's hand, looking seriously at his other boyfriends. “Just ten minutes and then put them aside to cool. You’ll make it, right?” Bokuto made an offended face: “You two really don't believe in us.” Kuroo had a way more determined expression: “our time to shine, Bo.” “See”, Akaashi nodded, turning around and pulling Kenma with him, “I’m gonna take your part until you have taken them out.” 

Ten minutes later Kenma was sitting on Akaashi’s lap continuing his game. Bokuto on the other end of the couch playing along and Kuroo in the middle. The whole room smelled strongly of the cookies that were cooling in the kitchen.  
The two of them had actually managed get them out in time and they smelled insanely delicious.   
There was enough time to decorate them later.

And it was going to be just as much of a mess. Kuroo would stick his finger in the molten chocolate to smear it on the tip of Kenma's nose once, leaving him cross eyed and making everyone else laugh. There were sprinkles everywhere. Bokuto was eating chocolate straight from the pot. Although Akaashi was trying to be more subtle, everyone noticed him stealing mini marshmallows out of the bag. Kuroo had eaten one of the cats instead of decorating it so Kenma made Akaashi and Bokuto eat an owl and got the other cat design for himself. He couldn't live with just one cat missing in his perfectly thought through representation of him and his boyfriends.

The day was messy and chaotic. It was lovely and pure. Full of laugher and enjoying each others company. It was like them.   
And most importantly this is how the tradition was born to bake cookies every first day of december like they did the first time this day came around in their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope to get some other christmassy Haikyuu pieces out so maybe check out the other parts of the series once they're out!  
> Thanks for reading and have a wonderful advent!


End file.
